


哥哥的小孩

by MoonMoon514



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon514/pseuds/MoonMoon514
Summary: 双性骨科，雷者慎入。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 27





	哥哥的小孩

**Author's Note:**

> 双性骨科，雷者慎入。

“今天不可以用前面吗，用前面吧哥哥。”  
李旻浩已经湿透了，桃子拨开了软嫩的皮正在往外面冒出甜蜜的汁液。  
方灿闻言把手往前探了一点，果然前穴的水立刻沾湿了他的手指。  
“唔……哥哥……哥哥……”李旻浩敏感的要命，整个人都颤抖了一下，“再摸摸我好不好，我难受。”  
嫣红的肉缝里冒着晶莹的露水，像是在等待着主人的采撷，他不自觉地并紧了双腿。  
“不是要我摸吗，为什么又把腿合起来？”方灿搂着李旻浩的腰把他搂在腿上，“打开。”  
李旻浩潮红的脸颊带了点害羞，却又非常着迷地吻上了方灿丰厚的嘴唇。他跨坐在方灿的腿上，轻轻的磨蹭着已经勃起的柱身。  
“哥……这次考得很好，奖励我好不好？”李旻浩漂亮的眼睛总是在性爱里格外湿润，他就像方灿说的那样，是个水做的孩子，无论哪里都冒着水汽。  
“好吗？”方灿反问着，抬手揉捏上了平时被他裹得严实的软肉，“模考也不能代表什么的。”  
李旻浩疼的瑟缩了一下，他撒娇地把整个人都贴在方灿身上：“哥，已经进步很多了……已经达线了啊……”  
“嗯，”方灿奖励一样的亲吻了李旻浩的脸颊，“那今天不用套了。”  
他一只手箍着李旻浩的腰让他跪直，另一只手沿着流水的缝儿挤了进去，手指轻轻地捣弄了一下，钻进了小洞里。  
李旻浩今天很湿，水沿着腿根向下滑，他又塞了一根手指进去，小孩儿就更加急促地呼吸起来。  
李旻浩毕竟不是女人，前穴很紧，前戏做不好就算再湿还是会受伤，方灿到底还是心疼他，每次前戏都做的认真，却让李旻浩难耐万分。  
他侧头亲上了方灿的耳朵，对着耳蜗吹了一口气。果然哥哥低喘了一声，扯着他的头发咬着他的嘴唇。  
“哥哥，痒，快进来吧，小旻难受。”李旻浩把方灿手从他泛滥的小洞里拔出，胡乱地扭着腰让自己的阴唇和哥哥的硬挺摩擦。  
方灿暗了眼神。  
李旻浩今年已经十八岁了，变得越来越妩媚性感，属于他的女性特征也越来越明显。  
他压着李旻浩，把自己已经硬了很久的阴茎埋进弟弟的花穴里，软肉立刻包裹着他。  
“啊……哥哥……”李旻浩扬起脖子长长地叹了一口气。  
“很热，小旻很棒。”他鼓励着，带着弟弟的腰上下起伏，发力的大腿带着紧致的穴口一道裹紧了他的硬挺，他也忍不住喘了一下，用力顶了进去。  
“呜呜，好深……哥哥，疼……”  
李旻浩做爱的时候很娇气，动不动就要说疼，方灿不理会他，反而更用劲地顶撞，换来弟弟的抽泣声。  
“哥哥好坏啊。”李旻浩搂着他的脖子埋冤，扭动的幅度却越来越大。他压着李旻浩躺回床铺里，硬挺从湿热的甬道里滑出，穴口失去了堵塞，流出了黏腻的液体。  
李旻浩不满得皱着眉头，方灿笑着抬起弟弟的腿再一次顶了进去。这次他没有放过李旻浩，大开大合地抽插起来，以至于动作太大了，李旻浩的头撞到了床头，发出了一声闷响。  
方灿贴心地揉了揉弟弟的头发，把他往下拉了一些，弟弟受了委屈这会儿撅撅嘴巴又要撒娇。  
“哥哥欺负人，小旻被你弄的痛死了。”  
他的弟弟平时是个小霸王的模样，在学校里谁看了都害怕三分，偏偏在家里是个娇娇公主的样子。  
“那怎么办？”他拔出性器在肉穴外口戳弄，“那不做了吧，妹妹都被我弄痛了。”  
果然李旻浩一听到这个就坐起身子，气呼呼地看着他。  
“说了不许喊我妹妹！不要逗我了！”他还勃起的部位沾着甜蜜汁液，被柔软的小手握在手里撸动。  
方灿拨开了李旻浩的手，翻身下了床，这让李旻浩不解又委屈。  
“哥哥……”他面朝方灿分开了光洁细腻的双腿，腿间冒着露水，在月光下更加迷人。  
方灿抱着李旻浩走到落地窗边放下他，指着不远处公路上的车对他说：  
“如果爸爸妈妈回来，他们就看到了。”方灿拨开李旻浩耳边的头发，含住了他的耳垂，“他们会看到我们妹妹，正在哥哥身下，求我干他。”  
李旻浩被他的话吓到了，瑟缩了一下开始哭泣。  
“不要在这里好不好，我害怕。”  
“当初勾引我的时候怎么没见你害怕，嗯？”方灿不理会他，压着他的后背重新插了进去，比方才更用力的磨着李旻浩身体里的每一个敏感点。  
“因为小旻喜欢哥哥……啊……哥哥再快一点好不好，呜呜，我想给哥哥生孩子。”小孩儿被他折磨的满头是汗，左耳的耳环因为动作叮当作响。  
“不是说不要做妹妹吗？不是妹妹怎么生孩子？”他笑了，拉着李旻浩的手去摸平坦的腹部。  
“是妹妹，是妹妹，呜……这里会有哥哥的宝宝。”李旻浩向后勾住了方灿的脖子，“哥哥，快射吧，我好累。”  
方灿见弟弟的腿已经在打颤，不再逗他，加快速度后用力顶进了子宫口。  
“射进来了，我会有哥哥的孩子的……”李旻浩失去了力气瘫倒在方灿怀里。  
方灿怜爱地吻了吻小孩的额头。  
“嗯，会有的，哥哥等你长大。”

在方灿心里，李旻浩永远都是他怀抱里不会长大的孩子，是他的精灵，是他的公主。  
李旻浩十五岁的时候已经出落的标致美丽，虽然是男孩子的模样，但是大眼睛卷睫毛樱桃嘴，方灿去接他放学的时候总能感受到来自男孩子们的敌意。  
那年李旻浩的生日父母恰好都因为出差不在家，方灿早早的从学校赶回家给他的小朋友庆生。  
没想到小孩看起来抑郁低落，他以为是父母不在家才让小孩伤心，他陪李旻浩吃完蛋糕督促他写完作业，才发现小孩的眼睛里已经被泪水占满了。  
“怎么哭了？”  
方灿吓了一跳，李旻浩不常哭，长大了之后更是从未见他落泪，这会儿眼泪汪汪的样子让他心疼极了，赶忙搂在怀里为他擦掉眼泪。  
“哥……”  
“怎么了，告诉哥哥。”  
“哥哥，小旻是很奇怪的人吗？”  
方灿心里一惊，害怕他在学校里被别的男孩子欺负了轻薄了，赶紧捧着他的脸问：“为什么这么说？没有，小旻一点都不奇怪！”  
“可是……”李旻浩突然开始抗拒起了方灿的拥抱，他猛地推开了方灿匆匆忙忙跑进了洗手间反锁了门，任凭方灿怎么敲门都不肯打开。  
“我想洗澡了……我累了。”  
李旻浩隔着门对方灿说，他沉默的拧开花洒，热水淋湿了他的衣裳，他缓缓地脱下衣服，闭着眼睛伸手去摸他不同于别人的下体。  
一片湿滑。  
不知道从什么时候开始，只要和哥哥靠近一点，只要哥哥抱着他，触碰他的身体，他就会这样，不受控制地流出奇奇怪怪的液体。  
今天也是，班上的同学不知道从哪里弄来一个神神秘秘的视频，中午几个玩得要好的朋友躲在体育室偷看。  
李旻浩是被拖过去的，所以站在了最外面，他什么都还没有看到，就听见了女人一声声地喊着哥哥。  
他本来对这些东西毫无兴趣，可还是忍不住青春期的好奇心探头去看。  
女人衣衫不整躺在男人身下，交合的地方被液体打湿，红色的床单上留下深色的印记。  
李旻浩的脑袋一下子空白了，视频里传来男人粗重的喘息，他突然想起了他的哥哥，哥哥在家只穿短裤健身时也会发出这样的声音，刺激着他的耳膜。  
“……”他整个人惊了一下，感觉到下身有什么东西从那个难以启齿的地方流出。  
如果……  
如果是我和哥哥……  
他再睁开眼睛时屏幕上的人已经变成了他和哥哥。他躺在哥哥身下，哥哥肌肉鼓胀的手臂搂着他的肩背，宽大的手揉捏着他的皮肤，下身紧密的结合着。他的表情痛苦又欢愉，一直喊着，哥哥，哥哥。  
李旻浩当时就觉得自己完蛋了，怎么会有人把亲哥哥当成性幻想对象。  
所以他现在根本不敢和方灿亲密接触，可是他又舍不得哥哥温暖的怀抱。他抱着脑袋缓缓地蹲下身子，无助地哭了起来。  
等他出了门，方灿还坐在沙发上，见他出来赶紧走到他身边用浴袍裹着他。  
“怎么回事，告诉哥哥？嗯？”  
方灿皱着眉头的样子让李旻浩着迷，他就像是被戳破的水球，到处都在流水。  
刚刚哭泣过的眼睛还是通红的，李旻浩的手抚上了方灿的脸。  
“哥……”他垫着脚凑上去，带着湿气的嘴唇贴上了哥哥的。  
可是他没有想到哥哥一下子就推开了他，扶着他的肩膀声音都冷了几分。  
“你在做什么？”  
“我喜欢哥哥！”他崩溃地哭喊着，“我喜欢哥哥！我想跟哥哥做爱！”他因为哥哥冷淡的回应受了伤，他拽着方灿的手探到自己已经湿透了的腿间。  
“是因为哥哥才会这样的！”  
可是他却换来了他从来没有想过的，更加让他绝望的结果。  
哥哥住校了，哥哥有了女朋友。

李旻浩从噩梦中惊醒，他翻了个身，发现自己仍然在方灿的怀里，不由地舒缓了一口气。  
快要高考了，他也突然有了压力。  
李旻浩有些不高兴，他摇醒了方灿。  
“哥哥哥哥！”  
方灿抱着软软的兔子睡得正香，被摇醒的时候还有糊涂。  
“嗯？”他把李旻浩往怀里揽了揽，低头亲吻了小兔子的额头然后就打算闭上眼睛继续睡觉。  
“方灿！别睡了！”李旻浩翻身趴在方灿身上不停地晃他。  
方灿终于被折磨醒了，他无奈地扒拉下身上的小兔子问：“怎么了？不上学了？”  
李旻浩一听到上学就觉得头疼，他现在越来越害怕上学，每次考试考不好都觉得心里烦躁的要命。  
“我想起来我有题目不会写！”  
“不会写就不会写吧，考不上就考不上，哥养你一辈子。”方灿知道小兔子压力大，但他，或者他们家里的所有人，从来不曾对李旻浩有过什么要求，只要他快乐平安地长大就可以了。  
李旻浩生气了，被子一掀就跑到书桌前把作业本全部都到了出来做题目。这下方灿是真的清醒了，他赶紧拿着毛毯披在李旻浩身上。  
“明天晚上放学我来教你好不好？已经三点了，早上还要去上学。”他把小兔子抱起来放在膝盖上哄着，轻柔地厮磨着兔耳朵。  
李旻浩咬了咬嘴唇，他抱着方灿的脖子亲吻，毯子弄在地上也不想管，赤裸的身体隔着方灿单薄的睡衣，滚烫的温度很快就点着了他。  
“不能做了，乖。”方灿克制着推开李旻浩，“还要上学呢，到时候身上又要痛了。”  
李旻浩不同意，缠着方灿黏黏腻腻地又是哭又是闹，方灿没办法，翻箱倒柜找出了安全套又做了一次，李旻浩得到了满足，却还是难以入眠。  
以前的很多事情让他记忆太深刻，没办法忘记。他偶尔也会做梦，梦到哥哥离开了他，梦到哥哥不再爱他。

方灿带着女朋友回家的那天，李旻浩已经足足有三个月没有看到他了。而这十五年来，他从未和方灿分开超过三天。  
三个月，好像是度日如年，又好像是一眨眼就过去了，李旻浩和往常一样收拾书包，磨磨蹭蹭地等着家里的司机接他放学。  
“旻浩，今天要一起去自习吗？快考试了。”  
这几天他一直和黄铉辰在一块儿。黄铉辰也是家里面司机接送的，英俊帅气的男孩儿总是有很多的小跟班，但是他却情愿一直跟在李旻浩身边。  
他看着外面还算明朗的天气，点了点头说好。  
自习室和他们学校离得不算太远，有辅导老师指导他们写作业，李旻浩跟在黄铉辰身后走着，一直低着头。  
“哎，怎么最近都觉得你有些不高兴啊。”黄铉辰搂着他的肩膀，歪着脑袋去看他。他们靠得很近，李旻浩一抬头，两个人几乎贴上了鼻尖。  
“没有啊……”他慌忙又低下了头。  
黄铉辰看着红透了脸的李旻浩有点心猿意马起来。  
“晚上要不要去我家？今天正好再把英语课给你说一下。”他哄着李旻浩，就像对女孩子一样，“我让阿姨再做点饭？”  
“我……”李旻浩有些犹豫。  
方灿以前规定他晚上八点前一定要到家，更不可以单独和男生出去。  
“你要是不愿意也没关系啦，不用这么纠结。”黄铉辰说着，推着他的肩膀朝前走，“走吧，先去自习室。”  
李旻浩被他推着走到了校门口，他只是微微抬眼就看见了他很久没有见过的、属于方灿的车。  
他心里有些高兴，刚想推开黄铉辰去找方灿，就看见副驾驶坐着一个女人，他的心里一梗。  
是啊，不是早就知道了吗？哥哥有了女朋友，是爸爸妈妈都很满意的女孩子。  
所以明明已经看到方灿向他走过来，他仍然装作不知道地回头拉着黄铉辰说：“走吧，去你家，正好今天司机没到。”  
黄铉辰不知道为什么李旻浩会有这样的转变，但是他也管不了那么多理由了。  
“好啊好啊，我打电话给阿姨，你喜欢吃什么？”他领着李旻浩上了车，手舞足蹈地想要表现。  
方灿还没来及走到李旻浩身边就眼见着他的弟弟被人带上了车，他慌忙地想要去追，却被汹涌的人群阻隔。  
他赶紧给弟弟打了电话，却发现是忙音，紧接着到来的是母亲的电话。  
“小旻说他去朋友家学习，你先回来吧，不是还带着人家女孩儿吗？”  
方灿不放心还想说什么，母亲却说：“是你爸爸朋友家的小孩，你爸爸一直挺喜欢的，和小旻相处相处也不错。”  
母亲这么说，他心里有再多的不情愿也没有用了，他开车回了家。父母为了他的女朋友张罗了一桌子菜，方灿没胃口，吃了几口就一直在发呆。已经到了晚上八点，弟弟该回家了。  
“爸，我打个电话给小旻吧，他该回家了。”  
可是父母却都制止了。  
“没关系，我和老黄说了，实在不行今天住那儿也行。”  
“爸！小旻怎么能外宿呢！”方灿对父亲的话有些恼怒，他第一次对父亲大着嗓门说话。  
“Chris，你弟弟已经十五岁了，没关系的，叔叔阿姨知道……”  
女孩抓着他的手，想要让他冷静下来，方灿眯着眼睛看向她，女孩有些慌张地松了手。  
“我知道你担心弟弟，没关系的。”母亲安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀，“我和你黄阿姨叮嘱过了。”  
“你告诉她了？”  
“没有没有，”母亲赶紧拉住了要冲出去的方灿，“你啊，小旻都十五岁了，不是五岁，就算是真的和铉辰处的不错也不是坏事啊！我们不可能一直陪着小旻。”  
不是的，不是的！就算是这个年纪也需要他拥抱的小孩，怎么可以离开他。方灿想要挣脱母亲的手，想要赶紧去接弟弟回家。  
“小灿，你先把人家送回家吧，旻浩的事情不用操心了。”父亲下了命令，方灿只好答应，他不情愿的去车库拿车，全然不管女孩期待后又失落的样子。  
这么晚了，他的小孩在干什么……那个男孩子会欺负他吗……

八点半了李旻浩当然是在奋笔疾书写作业，当母亲问他是回家还是在黄家留宿的时候，他毫不犹豫的选择了留宿。  
即使他知道了方灿想要来找他。  
关哥哥什么事呢，反正他也早就不要我了。  
黄铉辰看到李旻浩接了电话之后又变得有些不高兴，垂着脑袋的样子看起来让人怜惜。他走到李旻浩身后抱着比他矮一些的男孩儿。  
“我就说你最近总是不开心。”  
李旻浩抱起来和看起来一样，是柔软的，温暖的。  
“没有不开心。”李旻浩挣扎了一下，却没有真的推开黄铉辰。  
“没关系，有什么不高兴的你要是愿意就和我说，我会一直陪你的。”  
黄铉辰温热的呼吸留在李旻浩耳边，让他一阵轻颤。

方灿的车最后还是停在了离黄家不远的地方，手机上的号码还显示着未拨出的状态。  
他原本还在车上发着呆，突然看见了李旻浩和那个高高瘦瘦的男孩儿走出了家门。小孩儿看起来很高兴的样子，低着头把嘴巴埋在毛衣领子里面笑。  
他们在往他这个方向走，一边走路一边说话的李旻浩不小心撞到了路边的花坛。  
花坛很高，已经到了李旻浩的腰部，他仿佛被撞痛了，停下来捂着腰。  
方灿赶忙下了车想过去看看，黄铉辰就先一步扶住了李旻浩。  
他们离得太远了，方灿听不清他们在说什么，只看到两个男孩子贴得很近，看见了黄铉辰的手拽住了李旻浩衣服的下摆，想要把衣服掀起来。  
他被愤怒和嫉妒烧红了双眼。  
“小旻。”  
他喊着，看见两个年轻的孩子惊吓的表情，他想他的脸色一定难看极了。

“和别的男孩在一起开心吗？”  
方灿几乎是把李旻浩拖到车上的，李旻浩一直不说话，他的沉默让方灿失去理智。  
“你知道他在做什么吗？你知道你和别人不一样吗？你小时候我们是怎么教你的？”  
方灿还在问，他一想到黄铉辰几乎掀开了李旻浩的衣服就恨不得冲回黄家去打人。  
“是啊，我不一样。你不就是嫌弃我不一样吗？男不男女不女。”  
“我嫌弃你？”方灿反问一句，他打死方向盘把车停在了两个巷子的中间，漆黑的地方甚至连路灯都没有，荒芜废弃的工地让李旻浩害怕。可是他不愿意在方灿面前示弱。  
“我嫌弃你？”方灿又重复了一句，他熄了火，车上的灯也随之熄灭，他掀起李旻浩的毛衣，果然他只穿了这件宽松的毛衣，里面空无一物。  
弟弟被他的动作吓了一跳，慌忙地压着衣服。  
“你快开车啊，已经九点多了，不回家吗？”  
“你也知道回家？”  
方灿又问了一声，他拖着李旻浩的腰把人拽到了他的膝上，左手箍着李旻浩的腰，右手伸进了衣服里。  
“他摸过吗？”他问着，“他知道我们小旻其实是一个不一样的孩子吗？”  
方灿的手拢着李旻浩发育缓慢的乳肉，拇指刮蹭着变硬的肉粒。  
“呜……”李旻浩害怕了，他有些畏惧地往后缩着，直到他抵上了方向盘。  
他的哥哥丝毫不理会他，揉捏地力度大了起来，让他觉得很痛，却又克制不住起了反应。  
方灿解开李旻浩的裤子，在他的哭泣里把裤子扔在了后座。  
“小旻好湿啊，是因为我还是因为那个黄铉辰？”  
方灿的手指抚摸着李旻浩腿间嫩白的皮肤，感受着水流流淌在他手上的滑腻。  
李旻浩已经颤抖着无法出声，他呜呜咽咽地请求哥哥不要这样。  
“为什么不要呢？”方灿咬着李旻浩的嘴唇，“你很喜欢的。不是说要和哥哥做爱吗？不是说喜欢哥哥吗？”  
李旻浩听到方灿轻蔑地说出了他的真心，忍不住大哭起来。  
“我不想和你做爱！我不喜欢你！让我回家！”  
他已经想过了再也不和哥哥说喜欢，再也不会在午夜梦回里想着哥哥做一些让他觉得羞愧的事情。  
可是他从来不曾想过一向温柔的哥哥也会轻视他的感情。  
他的眼泪流了那么多，一颗一颗砸在方灿的心上。  
“对不起对不起，哥哥错了，”方灿慌乱地哄着李旻浩，拍着他的背，亲吻他的嘴角，“哥哥是因为太嫉妒了，哥哥害怕你被别人抢走。”  
方灿恨不得把心掏出来给李旻浩看看，只为他才会跳动的心脏刚刚因为他和黄铉辰几乎停止。  
他只是太喜欢了啊，才会口不择言。他知道这次真的让小孩难过了，他抱着软软的身体准备把小孩放回副驾驶，可是却被拒绝了。  
李旻浩抽抽嗒嗒地搂着方灿的脖子，他满腹的委屈，朦胧的泪眼里看见哥哥着急的表情，他低头亲吻哥哥的脸。  
“小旻不会被抢走，小旻只喜欢哥哥……”

方灿抱着李旻浩进家门后就迫不及待地把他压在了客厅里亲吻。  
“不……”  
李旻浩害怕极了，父母就在楼上，他和哥哥却在客厅里做爱。  
“声音小一点，不会被发现的，乖。”方灿忍了一路已经不能再忍，弟弟赤裸的下身紧贴着他勃起的部位，他隔着裤子顶撞了两下，换来弟弟呜咽。  
“来，替我解开。”方灿把弟弟的手放在他的皮带上轻声命令着。  
李旻浩瑟缩了一下后呆呆地昂着头，他看着哥哥深邃的眼眸，解开了皮带，拉下了裤子。  
内裤里已经鼓起了一大块，李旻浩的脸颊贴着硬热的地方蹭了蹭，然后又不知所措地抬起头。  
李旻浩的眼睛是夜明珠，方灿拂过他的眉眼，手指按着他红嫩的嘴唇。  
“哥哥……”  
红唇微启，方灿将手指伸进弟弟的嘴巴里，勾着他的舌头玩弄，没法咽下去的口水滴在他的腿上，滑进腿间。  
“呜……”  
方灿听见弟弟的哽咽抽回了手，像奖励小兔子一样亲了亲李旻浩的嘴唇，吸吮着他落在唇角的津液。他坐回沙发里，把李旻浩搂在膝上，再一次把手伸进宽大的毛衣里。  
“好像比刚刚大了一点是不是？”他揉捏着软肉，鼻尖靠着李旻浩的鼻尖，“喜欢吗？”  
李旻浩点点头，他只穿了这件毛衣，乳白色的毛衣下摆已经被他身体里流出的汁液打湿，毛絮粘在一起，看起来十分淫靡。  
“哥哥也很喜欢，”方灿掐着粉嫩的乳尖，让李旻浩忍不住痛呼，“嘘，不要把爸爸妈妈吵醒了。”  
李旻浩捂着嘴，眼泪却在不停地流淌。方灿已经硬得有些疼痛，他扶起李旻浩跨坐在自己身上，湿漉漉的穴口隔着单薄的布料摩擦着他肿胀的性器。  
“小旻，告诉我，最喜欢谁？”  
“最……最喜欢哥哥。”  
“以后还跟别的男孩子说话吗？”  
“不……呜……哥哥进来，哥哥进来！”李旻浩湿透了，他再也遭不住方灿的折磨，小手沿着裤缝边缘探进去，不管不顾地撸动着就想往身体里塞。  
“小笨蛋！”方灿被弟弟弄得低喘一声，“慢慢的。”  
李旻浩努力地吞吃着，先是进去了一半，他就觉得好满，好胀。  
“还没进去，小旻可以的对不对？”  
“嗯……”李旻浩撑着方灿的肩膀努力地沉下自己的身体，“哥哥，我……我可以的。”  
方灿爱怜地吻了吻李旻浩满是汗水的额头，他的弟弟才十五岁啊，还是小花苞一样的年纪。  
他感受到了曾经青春期时班级里那些男孩子们常常讨论的处子一样的甬道，这么紧，夹得他也在不停地出汗。  
李旻浩看着方灿隐忍的表情，横了心一下子坐了下去，未经人事的地方撕裂一样的痛。  
“小旻都吃进去了……哥哥，我很棒吧。”  
李旻浩咬着嘴唇，饱胀感把疼痛抵去了大半，他摆动着纤细柔软的腰，让沙发发出了咯吱的声音。  
方灿一下子被夹得太紧也忍不住喘了一下，很显然的是初次尝试的李旻浩完全没有章法，起起落落间李旻浩的大腿很快就没了力气，他靠在方灿肩上不愿意动弹。  
“小旻累了……哥哥都不动……”  
方灿笑了笑，托着李旻浩的大腿站了起来，弟弟慌乱的搂住哥哥的脖子。  
“小旻是弟弟还是妹妹？”  
他恶劣地问着，弟弟的腿盘在他腰上，他每走一步都能感受到他勃起的阴茎被软嫩多汁的小嘴吮吸着。  
“是弟弟，是弟弟……”李旻浩哭泣着说，“哥哥，这样难受……好深好深，要把小旻捅坏了。”  
方灿没有得到想要的回答，他抱着李旻浩一步步地挪到了父母的房门口。  
“哥哥……”李旻浩吓坏了，吓得肉穴不停地收缩，“我们、我们换个地方……”  
“不要，就在这里，”方灿把李旻浩抵在墙上，肉体碰撞的声音在空荡的走廊里格外地明显，“小旻是妹妹还是弟弟？嗯？”  
“是弟弟……”李旻浩回答着，他昂着脖子咬着嘴唇，哥哥每一次轻微的松手都会让硬热的性器狠狠地凿进他的身体里。  
“弟弟怎么会有这个会流水的小洞，流了这么多水，哥哥泡在里面都不想出来了怎么办？”方灿腾出一只手抚摸着交合的地方，李旻浩被他的动作弄得几乎惊叫出声。  
“是妹妹还是弟弟？”他的手已经摸上了房门把手，“说对了哥哥就走。”  
“是弟弟……”李旻浩大脑已经空白一片了，他无意识地开了口，伴随着话音落下的，是哥哥拧开房门的声音。  
李旻浩几乎已经不会呼吸了，他在紧张中射了出来，精液落在了他和哥哥贴合的皮肤上。他无声地哭泣着，感觉身体的水分流失殆尽。  
方灿看见他失神的样子终于不再逗他。他开了灯，昏黄的夜灯把大房间点亮，落地窗里是他们媾和的身影。  
“别害怕，宝贝，爸爸妈妈不在家，哥哥骗你的。”方灿把李旻浩放在床上，想要先退出来安抚受到惊吓的小孩儿。  
“不要走……李旻浩抬腿夹着方灿的腰，他的额发已经湿透了，结成了一缕一缕，他的声音在惊吓里变得柔弱可怜。  
“欧巴……妹妹难受……”  
他在意识还清醒时听到的是哥哥压抑地低吼，感受到的是哥哥咬住他后颈时的疼痛。  
他的第一次是这样的痛苦又欢愉，把他和哥哥永远的连结在一起。

高考结束之后方灿带李旻浩去了趟日本。  
李旻浩现在已经很能接受妹妹这个设定了，做爱的时候三句话离不开妹妹，让方灿心痒的要命。  
他最近把头发留长了些，方灿喜欢用手指梳着他的头发，把他抱在怀里。  
“明天要有烟花，你要去看吗？”  
刚刚在私汤里做完一次，被抱出来的李旻浩满足地窝在方灿怀里打起了瞌睡。  
“要……”  
“还做不做了？”  
“不……”  
“刚刚是谁说今天要把哥哥榨干的？”  
“妹妹……舍不得……”  
李旻浩的声音柔软地呢喃着，方灿把吹风机开到最小，给他吹干了头发，把空调温度调好准备了明天的衣服才又重新回床上搂着他的小孩。  
李旻浩刚刚失去了依靠正皱着眉，此时此刻感到了哥哥的温度立刻靠了上去。  
他最近做的梦总是很美好，梦里他有了哥哥的小孩，他们就像最普通的一家三口，或者一家六口，还有三只猫，或者一家七口，再养一只狗。  
明天烟花升起的时候，我一定会让神明大人保佑我，永远永远都是哥哥的小孩。


End file.
